Eggman's Daughter
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: What if Eggman had a daughter? Who just happened to be raised away from him? And was friends with Sonic's gang? What trouble would this create for him? Read and find out. Now rated 'T' for bloody scenes. Oh yeah, and the swearing that's sure to happen with Shadow around.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

Hey, lookie here! It's the name Farali! Well, here is the first origin I used this name for.

...

A figure darted between trees. A tall fourteen year old girl with golden wavy hair and bright blue eyes looked down into the clearing, this was Esmeralda Farali.

She had a flash back as she looked into the clearing.

She was the daughter of two geniuses, more or less. Her mother was an earthling, a tall beautiful woman with dark black hair. Her father however, was Doctor Eggman. He had abducted his love, a certified genius Sasha Farali, an English princess who was about to be crowned when abducted by Eggman, which then gave Esmeralda the title Princess, which her father loved but she hated, and had Esmeralda. Her mother was a very curious genius, and while expecting Esmeralda, she had drunk strange formulas she had concocted.

These potions had given Esmeralda psychic abilities, such as being able to levitate, and therefore fly as fast as to create a sonic boom, could track any living creature, move any item with her mind, suck energy from animals, transform into an animal of any species she has seen, can shrink, grow to an enormous size, can use/control elements such as fire, by placing her hand on a living creature, preferably one she is closer to, she can read their 'pain' and tell health problems, she can heal, use telekinesis and recover stolen memories.

She was generally nice, sweet, and the kindest person you'd ever meet, but if you rub her the wrong way, she would slash through your heart with one of her daggers.

Her mother died giving birth to her, and because of her father's broken heart, he cast her out of his life.

He was only pleased with the fact that her breathing was labored, and would be if doing too much physical activity and other things that could cause it to take place like very impure air. He took her into a testing chamber, and to make sure she could live a long time but still suffer, he made her highly resistant to most normal diseases but poisoned with a special poison that got activated when she was surrounded by lots of metal, or when she was in a space over ninety nine degrees or below ten degrees.

This would render her into a fevered state, with her hallucinating. If in a condition like this for too long, she could die.

Of course, when her father was near, he could control her by telling her what to do like a robot. That was one of her 'glitches' as her brother liked to call them.

After torturing his daughter, he placed her on the ground, everyone from nearby coming out. Two year old Sonic was there, but he would never remember the day.

A megaphone sounded, "_This is my daughter, Princess Esmeralda Farali Eggman. Do with her what you wish._"

Most of the crowd parted, except for a pretty fox woman, Mrs. Prower. She knelt, her skirt brushing the ground, and scooped up the sleeping infant. She ran home, and for six years, raised the child.

When Esmeralda was six, Mrs. Prower had had a son, and soon later her husband had died. When the baby was a week old, the mother had fallen ill.

Esmeralda sat next to Miss. Prower, her adoptive mother as she would say now that her husband had died, and rocked the baby, and her mother looked up, "We haven't named him, how about Ferdinand?"

Esmeralda shook her head, sending her golden hair flying, "No, I can't say that; something shorter!"

Her mother smiled, "Okay then, how about Miles? But, if you want to give him a nickname, you can do that."

Esmeralda nodded, and looked down at her step brother, "Well, for one thing he has two tails! That is odd but I like it! Okay then, how about… Tails, yes Tails is what _I_ will name him. "

Miss Prower nodded, and then lay back in bed, "Take care of him will you? You, my brilliant girl, avenge your mother. She was kidnapped by your insolent, horrible father, Eggman. Never fall into his influence, or, at least try. You are a blessed child. Take care of Miles…Tails."

Those were the last words she had spoken. When Esmeralda was ten, and Tails four, Eggman had seen his daughter's potential. So he decided to give her a shot of DNA, the same DNA of Tails's species. This would help her fit in, he thought.

But he dropped the vial on his way out, and it landed near a similar vial. He picked up both, and decided he may as well use them both.

The first one he used on Esmeralda when she was asleep had not made her look any similar to four year old Tails; instead she grew angel wings the size of plates, but could expand in flight larger than her arm span.

He then used the second vial on her. As he poured it in her mouth, two orange fox tails appeared, and some of her teeth grew sharper like fangs. He then slipped out of the house and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Dwelling on the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

Esmeralda slipped back into the present.

Tails was down below her, with a blue hedgehog. Tails had told her that recently he had made a new friend, but didn't give Esmeralda any information except for his name- Sonic.

Esmeralda wanted to make sure that Tails was starting to hang out with the right group, no one shady or mean. This hedgehog must have been Sonic.

Sonic seemed much older than Tails, at least seven years would be her bet, about fifteen, sixteen years old. In her mind, she didn't care, but in her heart, that brought up some concern.

The hedgehog- Sonic- started running in circles around Tails. He ran so fast, he became a blur!

Esmeralda grabbed her favorite dagger, Slash, from her belt and held tight, she didn't like kids who were all about showing off. She didn't care if the hedgehog was older than her- she could take him.

Her father had realized she was powerful. She was taken by him in the night sometimes, but she didn't try to help him. She tried to find out his plans so she could stop him. She had an idea- and it involved her.

Eggman had decided to increase her powers by showing her every single type of animal that lived on her mother's home planet, Earth. Now she could transform into any Earthly species. Even though they had animals such as these on their planet, they looked different and she hadn't seen them all.

In fact, the only people she had ever had contact with would be Tails, her adoptive mother, her father, and two nice girls named Amy and Cream.

She looked back into the clearing- and decided to find out about this Sonic - to see whether or not she should gut him like a fish.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting Sonic

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

She jumped silently into the grass- right in between Sonic and Tails. She faced Sonic, "I would like to know about you hedgehog… So, who are you? All I know is your name- Sonic."

Sonic sneered at her, "And who are you? Why should _I_ trust _you_?"

Tails looked between them- his new best friend and his sister, the one who raised him. He tried to step between them- he had seen Esmeralda's eyes glint red- a glitch, as he called it. This happened when she got angry, which wasn't very often. She also was fingering her favorite dagger- Slash- and was glaring at Sonic with a near murderous look.

Esmeralda was very respected by those who knew her- All of the adults, who knew about her father and how powerful she was, and a few kids, like a girl she knew named Amy and her friend Cream, who had visited her when she was young.

The hairs on her tails bristled; she was going to fight Sonic! Tails shuddered at the thought, "Um, Sonic, you really should show Esmeralda some respect, you have no idea how hard her life is, with so many problems and unfortunate-"

Sonic's eyes blazed, "Quiet Tails! Stay out of this!"

Esmeralda took a step forward, "Don't talk to my brother that way! Now show me some respect and tell me who you are!"

Sonic scoffed at her, "Wait, you are Tails' sister? Now that is a laugh! The only thing you have in common is the fact that you both weirdly have two fox tails!"

At that Esmeralda's form melted, and she turned into a big snarling furry creature- a big white wolf. Sonic stumbled, taken aback at the transformation.

Esmeralda jumped on him, pinning him down before he could run. By what she had seen earlier of him showing off, she didn't want him to run.

Sonic punched her snout, and Esmeralda fell back, shocked. She transformed back into her human form, and Sonic took off.

Esmeralda decided to fly this time, and let her wings grow to larger than her arm span. She crouched, and took off, almost catching Sonic with powerful thrusts through the air.

She threw fire balls at him, furious at him, his attitude, and something about him just spiked at her nerves. After what seemed like forever, they came back to the clearing after Sonic realized she could keep up with him.

She shakily landed, and her wings shrunk back to a comfortable size. She collapsed on her knees, trembling and fighting for air after the long flight. She stood suddenly, her uncharacteristic anger returning.

She pulled out her dagger; she caught Sonic by surprise and slashed her dagger at him.

He now dropped to his knees, a long red line across his stomach showing the puncture wound from her dagger.

...

**AN: Yeah, never liked Sonic much... what happens next? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

As the sun was setting, a light fog had started to envelop the land.

Esmeralda sat, her eyes closed and wheezing, as if the moist air had bothered her lungs. When her eyes opened Tails was relieved to see that the red glint that had shown her anger had dimmed, showing no emotion, only uncertainty.

He sat near her and she looked up, her breathing still harsh, "Tails, please tell me more about him. I know that I shouldn't have gone out like that on him, but his attitude… I don't like it. The smugness, the overconfidence, I can sense it all. If only he showed some respect… Most people respect me because of the hardships I face, saying how strong I am to resist my father, and as most say to be living with such a harsh 'disability' as my breathing. Then he mocked me, mocked _us_. I know most have been skeptical but those with open minds… minds that knew your parents… I just can't stand it! Why, why didn't he know about me? Tails you know how dangerous it is for me around people who don't know me… or judge me because of my father."

Her voice was racked with held back sobs, "I don't like hurting people but to preserve my honor I need to show that I am strong, not some weak little girl! I don't like the way I can cause such destruction, think about if my dad got a hold of the Chaos Emeralds and controlled me! There would be no match. People want to use me to achieve their goals."

Sonic sat up, recovered from the shock but still in pain, blood seeping from the wound, "Who are you? What do you mean?"

Esmeralda stiffened, "Um, my story is kind of personal. But I guess I can say this, I am so sorry. I really hate hurting people; I just _don't like to be judged_. And the way you spoke… in that attitude, well, aggravated me. I am very sensitive to the world around me, especially to living animals. I know this may sound this may sound bratty, but I should be respected. I have heard your name being passed around, and, well I just don't think I can tell you that much about me. What I can say is, my mom is from earth, and I am a princess of earth because of her, I have a problem with breathing, but this just proves why I need respect. I have done so many things!"

Tails started relaying information about everything about Esmeralda, including some of her nicknames like Ese and Ezzy.

By the time he stopped talking about her father, two figures came running up in the distance: Amy and Cream.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

Amy ran up after seeing Sonic was hurt, "What in the world happened? Eggman never made a mark like that on you!" Sonic, now knowing everything about Esmeralda and her father, gave a slow and wary glance in her direction.

Esmeralda braced herself for the wrath of Amy. She had known that Amy was always mooning over a guy called Sonic, and this must be him. But instead, Amy turned on Sonic, "Did you two have a fight? I can't believe you would do that Sonic! Provoking her, Esmeralda Eggman, into a fight! After she single handedly raised Tails since she was six, lives and trains to fight with a breathing disorder, and has been resisting her father who has been trying to control her and has been working against him to discover his plans! What is your deal?"

Esmeralda was surprised. Amy stood over Sonic, holding her hammer, while Cream stood behind her, "Amy! Please don't hurt him more! You don't want that do you?"

Amy lowered his hammer and sighed, "No, I guess not." Sonic stood, and stared at his feet.

Cream took Esmeralda's hand and pulled her up, "Come on Ezzy! Let's go meet some new friends! Knuckles is on break, and Shadow is back! Not to mention Blaze and Silver are visiting!" Cream dashed off, dragging Esmeralda with her.

They all followed, not sure what to expect. Along the way Amy explained that she was coming to get them anyways and that they had already told everyone all that they knew about Esmeralda.

They arrived at Cream's house, where they were all sitting on the couch, except for Shadow. He was leaning on a wall, panting, his eyes narrowed. They all came in and said hello, Esmeralda trailing behind.

She peered in, nervous about so many people meeting her, and thinking about what they might think of her. When she tentatively took a step in, all eyes were on her. Even Shadow looked up.

His eyes widened with shock, and he took a few steps forward. He opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, "Maria?" he whispered. In a flash of speed, he disappeared.

Esmeralda felt something tight wrap around her waist, "Um, you're Shadow right?" she started to say. Shadow was hugging her, and she didn't know how to react based on what Cream had told her about him.

Everyone stared on in shock, and Esmeralda heard Sonic suppress a laugh. Shadow hugged her tighter, a tear sparkling from his eye "Maria!"

Unsure of what to do, Esmeralda placed her hand on Shadow's head. She didn't want to tell him she wasn't Maria, whom Cream had told her about, because it could make him mad.

Amy stood from the couch, "Shadow? Um, that isn't Maria." Shadow grabbed tighter, as if he was afraid to lose her, "No! This is Maria. She looks just like her!"

He started to shake, but the others couldn't tell that. Esmeralda knew that he must have been crying, or at least weak from the shock of her possible being Maria. She slowly and gently lowered until she was facing Shadow, "Shadow, I really am not Maria. But, if it is a consolation prize, I am her second-niece, being she is my father's cousin. He always said that I looked more like her than anyone else. You should know by now that, while I am related to Maria, I really am not. I just like to go by the sister of Tails. My dad told me about all of you." She said louder, "He told me through his eyes, so all I really know is that he hates you all and wishes you dead."

Silver scowled from a corner, "That isn't exactly new."

While Esmeralda had said that Shadow had disappeared again. Esmeralda walked slowly and warily over to the couch. She wished Shadow didn't hide. She sensed that he wasn't all that gloomy and dark; he just needed someone to open him like Maria had once.

She decided it would be a goal of hers to be that person.

...

Ooh, is that some ShadowXEsmeralda? Maybe...


	6. Chapter 6: To Trust, or Not to Trust?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

Esmeralda was facing all of the visitors. Blaze stood, and shook her hand, "Nice to meet a fellow princess. If only we had more in common…"

Tails smiled mischievously, "Oh but Blaze, you do! Esmeralda, could you show her the power you learned to _control_ recently?"

Esmeralda met his gaze, and held out her hand. A spark appeared, and became a flame.

Blaze gasped, "You've got pyro-kinetic powers! Why didn't someone say something?"

Esmeralda shrugged, "Well, I've had powers like this for a while; it's just that I would always lose control of the fire. My dad taught me control." Her voice got quieter as she talked, but no one said anything.

Sonic looked around, "I actually think that it's useful to have Esmeralda as a double agent. Then we have no chance at losing! Besides, all the while he is making her stronger, he is basically building his own doom! Case closed."

Everyone stared at Sonic. They hadn't thought of her trips with her dad as useful. Silver shook his head, "That would never work! Don't forget what Amy told us, Eggman has been figuring out ways to control her! He has already guessed based on his current actions that Esmeralda's interactions with Tails and of course soon he will find out us, that she may resist working for him to kill us! This spells bad idea all over."

Esmeralda felt exasperated; did they forget she was here?

Tails shook his head, "No, that won't be as easy as it sounds for Eggman. Esmeralda has a, uh, strange reaction to anger, and normally her anger is fueled by someone hurting or being mean to someone innocent. Especially someone she is close to."

Sonic nodded, "She got mad at me for disrespecting her and for yelling at you. Yeah, I will _definitely_ think twice about doing that again."

Blaze nodded, a calculating look in her eyes, "So you guys are saying that the closer we get to Esmeralda the less likely we are to ever be hurt by her? That makes sense."

Esmeralda wasn't enjoying this conversation. They talked about her as if she was a mere object to discuss use of, and worse, she was right there! Looking around, she slipped outside. She didn't really need to meet them; her father had told her all about them, especially their weaknesses. So no one would see her, she levitated onto the roof.

She lay back, and closed her eyes, only to be startled by a voice, "I knew you would come up here."

She sat up, and turned to see Shadow standing near her, "I'm sorry about earlier. I must have made you feel uncomfortable." His voice was soft, and Esmeralda looked up quizzically, "That's odd."

Shadow narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Esmeralda smiled, "My dad said that he never once heard you apologize for anything. He said that you never dwelled long on what you've done, but when you did, you never blamed yourself. He said that you were more determined on what you were yet to do, and how you would achieve it. Besides, if anything, it was my fault for that. I didn't suffer embarrassment from it, at least, not as much as I think you did. So if anything, I'm sorry."

Shadow's eyes narrowed more, "You sound as if… you care about me. No one… no one cares about me. No one has ever apologized to me either. "

Esmeralda felt that Shadow was trying not to say something, "Well, I care about everyone. And I don't feel sorry for you; I can tell that you don't want that. I also know what you aren't saying, and for that, I feel you have shamed yourself for thinking of it. Shadow, the last person that really cared for you was Maria, wasn't it. Don't leave," Shadow had turned his back on her but stopped, "Shadow, I know that you probably won't listen to me, and first of all you should stop hiding emotions around me, I can sense them. What I mean is, if you ever have a need to, you can talk to me. Also if you don't but you have something troubling on your mind then I may have to force you."

Shadow smiled, although she couldn't see that. He liked her spunk. Maybe he would actually learn to trust her.


	7. Chapter 7: Sneaky

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

**AN: Sorry, Short one! Long one next, I promise!**

...

Esmeralda was meeting her father tonight. She hated doing things for him, but she kept going. Only for a few reasons did she still go: to gain more powers, to train, and to learn of her father's plans. She hated being a double agent but it was the best for the world.

Tonight her father had promised to give her two new powers: an odd scream, which she had already learned but now would be more powerful, and a physical attack, and how to use her own psychic energy to create force fields.

She followed a forest route until she came to a sandy clearing, in which she then sat and waited. Right before she closed her eyes, which her father said she had to do so she wouldn't be able to determine his location, she saw a flash of orange and white in the trees.

...

**(Tails's POV)**

Tails was nervous. Esmeralda had left early when they were talking at Cream's house. He felt as if something was going to happen tonight, something he had to see. Maybe Silver was right. Maybe Eggman had even already found a way to control her, and now she was spying on _them _for _him_ instead of vice versa. He had to make sure tonight.

He had followed Esmeralda until they had reached this clearing. No one knew he was there, of that he was sure. He waited until something materialized out of nowhere in the air. Eggman's latest blimp he assumed. With no hesitation a long ramp came down.

Esmeralda stood, and walked slowly aboard. Careful not to be seen, he darted onto the ship, and followed Esmeralda until she walked into a room. The door was cracked open slightly, and since there was no sign of Decoe or Bocoe, he watched through the crack.


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy Daughter time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

**(Esmeralda's POV)**

She stood in a circular room, waiting for her father to appear. He did so suddenly, and she was almost taken aback.

He smiled maniacally, "Hello my dear Esmeralda, how are things with those pests?"

Esmeralda tossed her hair, she had to convince her father that she was as evil and cruel as him with a splash of bratty, "Well, of _course_, they are just as _insolent_ and _annoying_ as ever! Daddy, why can't we kill them _yet_?"

She used an overly whiny daddy's little girl voice, and her father always bought that, "Well, _my darling_, we should make you even_ more _powerful so that when you _do_ get a chance to crush that horrid little hedgehog and his friends, you crush them easily and _painfully_, MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Esmeralda noticed that when Eggman said 'friends' his eyes darted to the doorway she had entered. A flash of orange and white appeared _again_. That was starting to annoy her.

Eggman placed his hands around her neck, and Esmeralda felt a cold chain on her neck. She felt very wary of the necklace, "Um, what is this for?" she asked, forgetting the voice.

Eggman smiled in the false loving way he always had, "Why my dear, it is a necklace that will allow you to channel your psychic powers so you can do a force field. Now, reach inside and wave your hand in front of you in an arc."

Esmeralda did as she was told, and a bright green arc of light energy appeared in front of her.

Eggman touched it, and winced, "See? Now you can defend yourself. Now, scream at me, as if you were really mad and you wanted to do harm. But wait-" Eggman pulled out a needle and pricked her arm with another formula, "Now do the move, unleash your inner anger."

Esmeralda channeled the mixed emotions she felt inside of her, and screamed at her father. But instead of hearing her scream, she heard the sound not unlike a car screeching and saw that fire wisps and green energy bolts were being released from her lungs. The scream was so high pitched that a robot guarding a door exploded and a glass her father was holding to test shattered.

Eggman placed his hands on his ears, smiling like a nutcase, "HA-HA! IT WORKS!" he yelled over Esmeralda's screaming.

She stopped, and collapsed on her knees, gasping for breath.

Eggman nodded as if taking notes, and then frowned, "I had hoped that it would allow you to scream like that without taking a toll on your disability. That's too bad. Oh well, it can be useful anyways."

Esmeralda was fading in and out of consciousness. When she looked up she saw her father was staring intently at the door _again_. Eggman looked down at his daughter, "I think you've had enough tonight. Come back_ tomorrow_ and we can discuss out _evil plans_."

Esmeralda stood shakily to leave, but before exiting she thought one thing: Whatever that orange and white thing is that I've been seeing, Eggman's seeing it too.

...

**(Tails's POV)**

Eggman had just dismissed Esmeralda. If he didn't go fast enough, she would see him, and then Eggman would know. He was already sure that they must have spotted him at least a couple times already. Now he _knew _Eggman must be controlling Esmeralda!

They were to discuss plans later. He needed back up, but until he could get some, he had to _get off the ship_.

He ran, never seeing any robotic guards and never being so slow as to let Esmeralda catch him.


	9. Chapter 9: To Trust or Not to Trust?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

**AN: Decoe and Bocoe are back! :D If you don't know them, they are (quite idiotic) robots that follow Eggman around like (stupid) servants!**

...

Tails was sitting in the clearing where Eggman's ship had been the night before with Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles. Esmeralda was still asleep, as it was dawn.

Knuckles kicked a rock, "So Tails, why did you tell us_ all_ to come here?"

Tails looked at all of the concerned and somewhat annoyed faces, "Well, last night I decided that Esmeralda was acting strange ever since she left Cream's house early,"

Tails noticed how Shadow stared to stare at the ground, "and I thought that Eggman may have already turned her into his puppet- if she hasn't always been."

Amy looked at him, enraged, "Tails, don't you have any respect for Esmeralda? She is _your_ sister! And I believe that if she had the choice of following her father's every command, or hanging out with you, well, what do you _THINK_ she would choose?!"

Tails dipped his head, ashamed, "I Know Amy, but don't you think we should check? Just to make sure she's okay? I highly doubt that she has been in his control her whole life, or else he probably would have used her to kill us all by now. Besides, her eyes give out so much about what is going on in her head; I think I would have noticed something different."

Knuckles sighed, "Fine, all in agreement of going tonight to see if there is something wrong?"

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze and surprisingly Shadow raised their hands. Sonic, however, did not.

He shook his head, "I trust Esmeralda. I don't think that there is anything wrong with her, maybe just an act with Eggman. She can't be herself, miss happy gentle goody two shoes with him, without him going all evil on her. She has to act a little bratty and mean to confuse and win him over. Daddy's little girl! But if you all are going to go, I may as well go with you."

_Later that night…_

Everyone was hiding in the bushes, waiting for Esmeralda to appear. She did at once, her black combat boots and jeans blending in with the dark as her dark green sleeveless shirt blended in naturally with the trees. Tails saw that she looked nervous; always looking around as if she knew someone had followed her. She sat down in the clearing, and suddenly Eggman's ship appeared above her.

Tails gave a signal; they had to get on fast. She climbed onto the ship quickly, leaving them to run on just as fast, if not faster. They cautiously entered the room Tails had been watching from.

Sonic neared the door, which was still open by a crack, "Shhh, I need to hear what they are saying!"

Two voices sounded from the room, "Ah, my dear little girl, are you ready to work tonight no matter what?" "Yes daddy, I will be happy to train against your robots in hope that someday I will fight against and kill that miserable little hedgehog. It should be a piece of cake."

Sonic gave a nervous sigh, "Well, she is right there. She would crush me if no one held her back!" He noticed that Eggman's view kept flickering from Esmeralda to the cracked open door.

Sonic watched as they trained, and then they all sat in the center of the room, whispering, "Well, just as I said, Tails, she is fine! It is all an act! Now why don't we leave while we have a chance?"

They all froze as they heard the door they entered and the door they were watching from slam shut. They hadn't looked for Decoe and Bocoe. Suddenly they saw that there were hundreds of huge, sharp pointy rocks dangling from the ceiling, and they all were heading towards them.

...

**AN: Oh no! It's a cliffhanger! *smiles evilly* Are they going to be okay? Has Eggman known they were there all along? Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: What to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic&Company. Not one bit of it.

...

**Esmeralda's POV**

Eggman smiled as he heard the door slam shut. Esmeralda turned quickly as the sound of a he crash followed, "What in the world was that?!"

Eggman smiled, "Why, Decoe and Bocoe are just messing around! Also, I have a surprise for you!" Esmeralda's eyes glinted purple, hadn't she seen flashes of all different colors tonight, "Um, I don't like surprises. How about you just not give it to me," she said, her voice trembling with fear.

Eggman chuckled as he heard a metal clang, "But my dear, it is a lovely surprise! Decoe, Bocoe, bring it in at once!" Esmeralda shook, but she wouldn't let her father see how scared she was of the surprise.

The two robots burst in through the large door, carrying a large cage between them. She saw everyone inside it, except for Cream, with their eyes half closed in unconsciousness and blood seeping from nasty looking head wounds. Her eyes flashed red and Eggman looked pleased, "Ah, I see you are angry that these fools followed you here. Correct?"

Esmeralda nodded, but what she was thinking was that she was angry because obviously Tails had followed her last night and didn't trust her! But suddenly her anger was doused by fear, her eyes flashing alarmingly from red to purple.

Eggman sneered at her barely stirring friends, "Those idiots. I was quick to notice yesterday that the half-pint you had been raising had followed you on board. Whether it was from too much concern or too little trust for you, I don't know. I had a feeling that the little fuzzy rat would go and get his friends to check and see if you were evil. I guess you aren't as good as acting as I thought…" Esmeralda laughed mentally, her, not a good actor, as her father continued, "So I decided to set a trap for them, which, at best for them, could injure them badly enough to stay in bed for days, if not weeks, and at best for us, well of course kill them!" He then noticed how her eyes were glinted purple, "Are you _scared_? I can't _believe_ it! Are you _seriously scared_ for your, oh for the love of- _friends_?" he screeched.

Esmeralda noticed how some were still barely conscious, and was staring at her with eyes showing part fear, part hope. She realized her act had crumbled, and now if she wanted her father to trust her she had to quickly regain composure, "Well of course I'm not afraid of what is going to happen to them," she screeched back, "I'm just afraid you are going to make me kill them now. I mean, wouldn't it be better to get the cage off them, and drop them off the ship one by one after telling them a long speech of how they could not possibly make it to let them suffer? Then, after they all slowly and barely recover, if they do, then I can actually fight them and kill them with them suffering even more? If I killed them now then it would be like a blessing to them in the pain they must all be feeling!"

Eggman nodded slowly, "I see what you're getting at! Great idea dear! Decoe! Bocoe! Release them!" Esmeralda watched with grief as her friends were tossed painfully from the cage to the stony floor. She had to save them from the deadly fall, "Um, daddy, I am awfully tired. Can I please go now?"

Her father nodded, and she ran. She had to get Cream! Cream would help her with her plan. She closed her eyes as she ran, reaching out to Cream's. _Please let her be awake_, she cried mentally. She then felt a familiar tug in her mind, and read Cream's thoughts. She channeled hers to Cream's mind, _Cream! Please Cream I don't have much time! Come to the sandy clearing in the forest. Hurry! This is an emergency! _She felt a small response sounding in her mind _Okay!_

She smiled as she convinced herself that this had to work. She jumped off the ship and ran into the bushes.

...

**AN: What is Esmeralda thinking? Stay tuned!**


End file.
